Участник:A.missing.sock/WC
|Подарки = Любит: Бронзовые Чернила Не любит: Штамп Сокровищ |Награда за привязанность = Дополнительные очки разрушения |Отношения = Печенька Доктор Васаби - Бабушка Печенька Клубника - Доверяет Печенька с Мышцами - Дружелюбно Печенька Гамбол - Дружелюбно |Желе = Mustard Cookie Jelly }} Горчичная Печенька (англ. Mustard Cookie) — Эпическая Печенька, выпущенная 1 мая 2017 года вместе с её питомцем, Хот-Доггом. Она создаёт граффити для получения дополнительных очков. Навык Начинает рисовать граффити после того, как соберёт определённое количество Спрей-Желе и просто собирая очки граффити. More frequent Spray Jellies and points with each Level Up. Magic Candy A Rabbit Graffiti appears at given intervals, worth higher points. The stronger the enchanted power, the higher bonus points for Rabbit Graffiti. Story "Freedom of taste! Not all Cookies have to be sweet!" Not to be confused with custard, this Cookie is as spicy as mustard can get! This unsweetened Cookie is always drawing graffiti with a cynical smile. This is how she expresses herself on--- well, just about anything! Since little, she grew up cleaning up after her grandmother's mess, making her mature for her cookie age. Vandalism. Damaging property with mustard spray. Causing havoc. Reward: 5,000 Rainbow Bear Jellies (Nonconformist Artist) Don't you dare judge Mustard Cookie's art! She prefers self-expression over good grades, and frankly, she is quite the promising graffiti artist! Strategy In general, increasing her longevity is a must, as with her skill delay times, she will rarely get to use it many times before running out of Energy. Make sure to pick up every Spray Jelly possible, as missing even one can cause the entire run to suffer because of it. Statistics Loading Messages New * Not all Cookies have to be sweet! (retired) * My taste is none of your business! General * No no, you have to shake it well before you spray it. * I want to be free from the society's expectations! * Don't tell me how to taste! * Freedom of taste! * Ugh! So biased! * This is how i express myself. * I'll show you my graffiti! * Not all Cookies have to be sweet! * Don't judge a Cookie by it's taste! * Ready? Well, let's go! * Don't you see I'm painting? * Shake before use! * 1vs1 Race * Too spicy for you? * Oh, you've got no idea! * Ugh, Get out of my way. * Better watch out! I'm not like the other Cookies! * Think you can beat me? Tired * Ugh... Lobby Daily Gift *It doesn't mean anything! "Hi!" *Do you think all Cookies have to be sweet? *Got something to say? Like *Ugh... Thanks, I guess. *Don't judge me! Talk *No one can keep me down! *Copper ink might go well with mustard spray... *Society's expectations of treasures is pointless! *All Cookies deserve to be happy! Gift *Hmph... Thanks. *Thanks a lot! (Given Bronze Ink) *Spicy! I love it! (Given Spiky Mutant Mustard Seeds) *Ugh, I don't need this. (Given Treasure Stamp) Nonconformist Artist General *No one really gets my art... *Artistic value cannot be measured in scores! *It's my art, not yours! 1vs1 Race * Tired *Grams... Relationship Chart * Dr. Wasabi Cookie: Who makes the mess? Grams! Who cleans the mess? ME! * Strawberry Cookie: Strawberry must share her tracks with the world! * Muscle Cookie: Everyone has a right to be angry! * Gumball Cookie: Gumball's views on art are really something else! Updates * September 13, 2017 ** Combi bonus increased from Energy draining 10% slower to 17%. * July 29, 2019 ** Combi bonus changed from "Energy drains 17% slower" to "+48000 Graffiti Points." ** Energy decreased. Unknown Date * Dawn Rebel Costume bonus silently changed from "+10 points for all Jellies" to "+100 destruction points." Trivia * This Cookie was released alongside Dr. Wasabi Cookie, the only double release in OvenBreak's history. * Mustard Cookie is the granddaughter of Dr. Wasabi Cookie. ** It is currently unknown if she has any parents or other guardians. * Mustard Cookie and Dr. Wasabi Cookie wear matching hair ties, and sport similar pony tails. * This Cookie's description states "Since little, she grew up cleaning up after her grandmother's mess, making her mature for her cookie age." confirming that Cookies do have ages and do become older as time goes on, but Cookie aging is different than human aging. * Unfinished spritesheets for Mustard Cookie were found prior to release. It appears Blackberry Cookie was used as a reference by the artist. * Mustard Cookie's unlock requirement was silently changed twice. The first time, it was changed from unlocking her in Land 4 (prior to its split into Lands 4-1 and 4-2) to unlocking her in Land 1, and then later on the requirement was entirely removed. * When it was first released, Mustard Cookie's Nonconformist Artist costume was erroneously displayed with a white outline around her. * Mustard Cookie's mustard spray shown in her skill was made by Dr. Wasabi Cookie. *Mustard Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "Thanks for the cake!"